


I Don't Want To Feel Alone

by brenduckurie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A Bit Of Homophobic Language, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Phil's got a nipple peircing, Phone Sex, Skype Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenduckurie/pseuds/brenduckurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's in Florida, and Dan misses him. Dan teases Phil, so Phil makes sure to punish him when he gets home.<br/>And oh, does Dan love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Can't You See (I'm Calling)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azulatatis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulatatis/gifts).



> THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND ALYSSA FOR SITTING THROUGH THIS AND BETA-ING IT  
> YOU'RE GREAT  
> THANKS  
> (Title from One Direction's song "18")  
> {Edit: ALso thank you to Azulatatis for pointing out the differences in time, I was a bad writer and didn't look that up. Thank youu!}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is in Florida, and Dan is bored.  
> Bored and lonely.  
> And horny.

Dan walked aimlessly around the house for the third time, the silence causing an almost deafening ringing in his ears. Phil was away in Florida, and Dan missed him. Really fucking badly. Dan kept aimlessly wandering, looking around. He had already done everything. Dishes were washed up, house had been vacuumed (twice), and he had already rang and seen if his friends could hang out. None of them could. Now it was 9:10pm and Dan was cold and lonely.

He found himself their room, staring at the wardrobe. Dan opened it, looking down at the small brown box stashed underneath a couple pairs of shoes. Dan bit his lip, picking it up and sitting on the bed. He hadn’t opened it in what felt like forever, not since he met – and started dating – Phil. He hadn’t needed to. But now, he was alone… Dan took a breath, opening the box with a small smirk. Inside was his (first ever) dildo, a half-empty bottle of lube, and few other… toys that Dan had bought (and used quite frequently) when he was a sexually frustrated teenager. Dan pulled out the toy, looking at it with a strange sense of nostalgia and a pattering of arousal in his stomach. The last time he had used it, he had been seventeen or eighteen. “ _I should put this back..._ " Dan thought, before biting the inside of his cheek in thought. “ _But, then again, Phil isn’t here_ _.._.”.

Dan smirked, tugging off his jeans and shirt quickly, laying back on the bed as the cool air hit his chest and made him shiver slightly. He ran his hands softly down his torso and chest, making him whine quietly. He grabbed his laptop quickly, turning it on and opening Skype. It was the middle of the afternoon in Florida, and Dan was praying that Phil would be there and pick up. He rang Phil, biting his lip and palming himself softly as he waited for Phil to pick up. Thankfully, he did, and his face filled the screen.

“Hey, baby!” Phil said, grinning widely at the sight of his boyfriend. Everything okay, baby?” Phil asked, and Dan nodded slightly. “Y-yeah, I just really fucking miss you…” Dan mumbled, hearing the tinny sound of his voice through the speakers. Phil noticed Dan’s arm moving slightly, and he smirked a little. “You miss me, do you baby?” Phil murmured, understanding now why Dan had rang him in the first place, and Dan whimpered softly. “Phil…” Dan whined, pulling off his boxers and letting his – now hard – cock rest against his lower stomach. Dan let out a heavy breath, looking down at his lap. “Please, Phil,” Dan begged, as though he needed Phil’s permission. Phil nodded, slipping his hand into his underwear. “Yeah, baby, touch yourself for me,” Phil murmured, and Dan wrapped one hand around his cock with a satisfied whine.

“It’s so lonely here without you…” Dan whined, started to jerk his hand up and down slowly, prolonging the pleasure. Dan let his head loll back, closing his eyes as pleasure slowly overtook his senses. “Mmm, Phil, miss you so fucking much, wish you were here to fuck me,” Dan breathed, reaching one hand out to blindly search for the dildo, hearing soft moans and groans from Phil. “Mm, I’d fuck you so hard, baby, fill you up, make you scream my name,” Phil breathed, and Dan opened his eyes to see Phil with one hand gripping his cock and the other hand on his chest, thumbing his nipples. Dan widened his eyes, staring at Phil’s nipples.

“Y-you pierced them?” Dan asked, in a breath no higher than a whisper. They had talked about it – Phil’s nipples were the most sensitive part of him – but Dan didn’t think he’d _actually do it_. “Yeah, you like ‘em?” Phil asked with a smirk, digging his nail into his nipple and outright moaning. Dan couldn’t handle it, it was just so fucking hot. He grabbed the dildo, smirking as Phil let out a breathless gasp. “You got it back out?” Phil asked, and Dan nodded innocently, batting his eyelashes. “Yeah… just needed something to fill me up,” Dan breathed, kitten licking the tip of the toy (it tasted strongly of dried lube and silicon, but Dan ignored that) and hearing Phil’s moans tumble out of the speakers. Dan winked, before taking the dildo into his mouth, moaning around the plastic as Phil let out a high-pitched groan.

Dan immediately started to suck on the dildo, hollowing out his cheeks and looking at the screen through his lashes. He noticed that Phil had tightened his hand around the base of his cock, and he wasn’t moving his hand. Dan smirked (as well as he could with a fake cock in his mouth), and pulled off, a string of spit attaching his red and puffy lips to the head of the toy. “Have I got you that hard, baby? Making sure you don’t come before I do?” Dan purred – fucking _purred_ – and Phil growled softly. “If you’re gonna fucking tease me, baby, I’ll make sure to punish you,” Phil murmured, and Dan grinned. “How? As far as I’m concerned, you’re in Florida, and there’s really nothing you can do,” Dan murmured, lubing up his fingers with a smirk as Phil furrowed his eyebrows and ran his thumb over his tip. Dan circled one finger around his rim, tilting his hips up so that Phil could see. “Oh, Phil, wish this was you, wish you were here to fuck me,” Dan breathed exaggeratedly, his breath hitching when he slowly pushed his finger in, letting his eyelids flutter closed.

There was next to no burn, and Dan started to pump his finger, moving it around slightly. “Fuck, Dan, you’re gonna pay for this,” Phil growled, and Dan just smirked, slipping in another finger and whining at the slight stretch, his wrist starting to cramp slightly. Phil bit his lip, and growled lowly. “You can do another finger, slut. I _know_ you can,” Phil said darkly, and Dan whined, pushing in a third finger with a low moan. “F-fuck, Phil, so g-good, _ah_ ,” Dan moaned, hearing the soft slap of skin that had restarted from Phil. “Yeah, fuck yourself on your fingers for me, act like a little whore,” Phil ordered, and Dan whined softly. He loved it when Phil got dominant and swore. “Y-yes, sir,” Dan whimpered, adjusting his position so he was practically riding his fingers. “Mmf, Phil,” Dan moaned, quickly pulling out his fingers and grabbing the dildo, biting his lip.

“You gonna ride the dildo, baby? Pretend it’s my cock?” Phil murmured, and Dan nodded desperately. “Y-yeah, please sir,” Dan whined, resting the tip against his rim, teasing himself unnecessarily. Phil smirked, and bucked his hips up slightly, and Dan sunk down on the toy, moaning loudly, and throwing his head back. “Oh, fuck Phil, pl-please,” Dan moaned, clenching tightly around the toy and feeling some resistance. “Hmm? What do you want, baby?” Phil murmured, and Dan whimpered softly. “W-want you to f-fuck me, please sir,” Dan whined, pleasure flooding his veins as he started to circle his hips.

“Gonna fuck you so hard when I get back, baby, make you come _dry_ ,” Phil moaned, and Dan looked up to see Phil – stomach already stained with cum – jerking his cock lazily. Dan whined, starting to bounce on the toy quickly, his own cock bouncing against his stomach and letting out a soft *slap*. Dan bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, curling his toes. “Fuck, sir, feels so good, wish it was you, _ah_ , want your cock so fucking bad,” Dan moaned, moving the dildo at a different angle to try and find his prostate.

Much to his disappointment, he couldn’t find it, and Dan felt as though he could scream. Or cry. Or both. So he did. He cried out pitifully, looking at the camera with tears in his eyes. “Ph-Phil, I can’t find i-it,” Dan hiccupped, feeling close to tears, slumping forward in defeat. Then he was _right there_ , pounding against his prostate. Dan let out a hoarse scream, curling his toes and looking into Phil’s eyes (on screen, anyway). “Oh, fuck, Phil, fuck me,” Dan moaned, arching his back and starting to fuck himself roughly on the dildo, feeling sparks of pleasure crash over him after every thrust.

Dan was close embarrassingly soon after, the swirling in the pit of his stomach turning in a tight knot. “Oh, fuck, sir, m’ close,” Dan breathed, squeezing his eyes closed. “Me too, baby,” Phil murmured from where he was sitting, his hand almost a blur as he pumped himself harshly. Dan pushed himself down on the dildo, pressing it firmly against his prostate. He started to swivel his hips, his eyes rolling back in his head from the pleasure. “Mmf, fuck, Phil, ‘m gonna come, I-I’m gonna… _fuck_!” Dan screamed, throwing his head back as he came in spurts over his stomach, rolling his hips as his breathing staggered and his chest rose and fell heavily.

The pleasure overtook him completely, and he blacked out momentarily.

Once he woke up (three or four seconds later, probably), Phil was saying his name worriedly. “Dan??? Oh, thank god, I thought you stopped breathing,” Phil said, and Dan got hit with the overpowering smell of cum, sweat and lube. Dan giggled slightly, pulling out the dildo with a soft whine, clenching around nothing. “So good for me, baby, I love you so much,” Phil said happily, reaching out of sight for a moment to grab a tissue, starting to wipe the cum off his stomach. “Miss you,” Dan mumbled, pulling the laptop closer to him and slithering under the blankets, extremely tired suddenly.

Phil just grinned, pulling the blankets over him, too. “I miss you too, baby, but you know I’ll keep my promise. You _are_ being punished when I get back,” Phil promised, and Dan nodded, yawning slightly, not really believing him. “Mmkay, baby…” Dan said sleepily, curling up and humming softly to himself.

“G’night, bear,” Phil murmured softly, and Dan mumbled quietly before falling asleep.

“Night, Philly,”


	2. We're Just A Couple Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t think I forgot about my promise,” Phil murmured, and it took Dan a second to remember. Dan bit his lip, immediately falling into the submissive role.
> 
> “Didn’t think you would,” Dan replied, smirking slightly.
> 
> {Or Phil gets back from Florida and Dan welcomes him home properly}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literal trash and I'm so sorry this took so long I have been so unmotivated.  
> Once again, pretty much just pure smut.  
> Hope you enjoy :))))  
> WARNING: Homophobic language here for a little bit! Please don't read this if you're badly affected by homophobic slurs. xx

Phil was basically rocking back and forth on the plane, desperate to land and see his boyfriend again. Their late night Skype sessions just weren’t cutting it anymore. Phil needed to touch and taste and _breathe_ Dan. He basically sprinted off the plane as soon as it landed, before trudging through lines and queues to collect his bags. As soon as he could, he walked over to where Dan told him he would be, and almost immediately spotted the familiar mop of brown curls (Phil had made Dan promise to not straighten his hair when Phil landed [he may have starved Dan of an orgasm until he promised, but that’s not important] and he was so glad to find that he had kept his promise). Phil all but dropped his luggage, running over to Dan and flinging his arms around him, holding him as tightly as he could.

“Oh, god Dan, I missed you so much,” Phil said breathlessly, before pulling back to notice that the stranger he had his arms wrapped around was _not_ Dan, but rather, a confused and very grumpy man. “Oh, sorry, I-I thought you were someone else…” Phil said, retracting his arms quickly and looking down at his feet. “Obviously. God, you fag, find your boyfriend somewhere else,” the stranger snapped, and Phil could feel himself flinch, tears threatening to form. He always responded quickly and horribly to insults, and his old bullies used to use that. He wished Dan was here. Dan would protect him, just like he always did. “I’m s-sorry…” Phil said, feeling his cheeks warm quickly. He always blushed when someone insulted him. He hated himself for it. “Gay boy, people like you should be killed. You were probably a failed abortion, anyway,” the stranger spat, and Phil felt tears start to fall, before he suddenly felt two arms wrap tightly around him. “If you say one more word to my boyfriend I swear to God I will bash your fucking face in,” Phil heard, and he looked up to see Dan, face cold and hard.

“Are you alright, baby? Did he hurt you?” Dan asked, looking into Phil’s eyes with an expression that could only be labelled as worry. Phil just shook his head, his heart swelling as another tear slipped down his cheek. “N-no,” Phil whispered, before Dan lightly steered him away from the stranger, stroking his hair and reassuring Phil that Dan was there, he wouldn’t leave, he loved him, the stranger wasn’t right. “You’re both going to hell, queers!” the stranger yelled, and Dan just raised one hand, flipping him off. “Meet you there, dickhead!” Dan called back, before walking Phil to his suitcase. “My God, what an asshole, are you alright?” Dan asked, and Phil just clung to him tightly, sniffling slightly. Phil was ~~usually~~ always the dominant one, but every now and then he just liked being Dan’s baby, being wrapped in his arms and kissed and made to feel like nothing else in the world mattered but them.

“Just wanna go home,” Phil mumbled, and Dan nodded, grabbing his suitcase and walking to the car with a still close-to-tears and – already – mentally exhausted Phil.

When they got home, Phil threw his suitcase onto the bed, flopping onto the bed as well and staring at the roof sadly. He usually didn’t let the comments get to him, but when they did, they tore him down. He was swimming in his thoughts before Dan came in, sitting down next to him and wrapping his arms around his exhausted boyfriend. Phil took out his contact lenses quickly, basically throwing them onto the bedside table, and curling up into a tight, small ball, burying his face in Dan’s chest. “I love you,” Phil mumbled, his eyes drooping shut.

“I love you more,” Dan replied as the boy in his arms fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day was filled with anime, takeaway, cuddles and soft kisses on the forehead. It was what Phil affectionately called a “fluffy day”. That night, however, they were kissing lazily on the couch, making up for the week that Phil was away. The kisses quickly turned heated, panting and soft moans bouncing around the room. Suddenly, Phil swung his legs over and straddled Dan’s lap, looking down at him with slightly blown pupils. “Don’t think I forgot about my promise,” Phil murmured, and it took Dan a second to remember. Dan bit his lip, immediately falling into the submissive role. “Didn’t think you would,” Dan said, chasing Phil’s lips hungrily.

Phil just pulled back, smirking down at his desperate boyfriend. “Go up to our room, strip, and sit on the bed. If you touch yourself, your punishment will be so much worse,” Phil murmured, and Dan nodded quickly, before walking up to their room, practically scrambling up the stairs. Phil smirked to himself, before looking at his watch. He could wait a few minutes – just to tease Dan.

Dan was sitting on the bed, staring down at his already hard cock. He knew he shouldn’t touch, but it didn’t seem like Phil was coming up anytime soon… Dan bit his lip, calling out hoarsely “Ph-Phil?” and fidgeting slightly when he heard no response. “ _Phil probably won’t come up in time, anyway_ ” Dan thought, reassuring himself, before nervously wrapping one hand around the base of his dick. He groaned softly, letting his eyes close as he slowly started to pump himself, not wanting to come, just wanting to take the edge off.

Unfortunately for Dan, Phil was in the doorway as soon as his eyes closed. Phil knew Dan. He knew Dan wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from touching. Phil just smirked, waiting a second before walking in quietly. He almost cleared his throat gently, before remembering something Dan had mentioned before.

_“Y’know… if you ever wanted to, like, be all mad and treat me more as, like, a sex toy, or something, instead of a person…” Dan had mumbled, curled up to Phil’s chest and running his hands through the faint pattering of hair that littered it. “What, are you, like, into that?” Phil asked, pulling back slightly to look into Dan’s eyes. Dan just shrugged, before nodding, so small that Phil almost didn’t see it. “Alright, baby, but I don’t want to hurt you,” Phil murmured, kissing Dan’s forehead softly. “We’ll see, Bear. We’ll see…”_

Phil smirked to himself, an inkling of worry situated in the back of his mind. Phil slammed the bedroom door closed, trying his best to seem angry. Dan’s eyes snapped open as he tore his hand away from his (now beginning to leak) cock, acting like he had just touched a burning flame. “One thing I asked you to do, one fucking thing, and you couldn’t even do it right.” Phil said, his voice surprisingly cold. “I-I’m sor-” Dan started, but Phil cut him off. “Shut up, slut, tonight you’re my fucktoy and nothing else. Understood?” Phil snapped, and Dan’s eyes widened as he realised what was happening. Dan nodded desperately after a second, biting his lip.

Phil went over to Dan, leaning down in front of him and holding his face softly. “But, baby, if you’re uncomfortable with anything, just kick out, as hard as you can, and we’ll stop. Okay?” Phil said softly and lovingly, and Dan nodded gratefully. Even though Dan loved it when Phil got rough and dominant, he knew that Phil would never do anything that Dan didn’t want to. Phil nodded, kissing Dan softly, before standing upright, walking back to stand at the foot of the bed again. “You will not speak unless directly told to, and I make the rules. You obey them, or your punishment will be so much worse. Understood?” Phil said, the hard demeanour back, hearing Dan’s quiet whimper. Dan nodded again, looking down at his lap.

“Okay, can I trust you to not touch yourself?” Phil asked, turning to the wardrobe and looking back at Dan. It took Dan a second, but he shook his head, still staring at his lap. Phil couldn’t help but smirk, pulling out the leather handcuffs (that they were given from Cat as a joke but use quite frequently) that he knew would mark up Dan’s wrists. He turned around, and saw Dan’s eyebrows raise slightly. “Got to make sure you won’t wriggle around too much,” Phil murmured, pushing Dan backwards to flop against the bed, before quickly cuffing Dan to the headboard. “There. All tied up like a little whore. Tell me, Dan, what would happen if I just left, right now?” Phil murmured, and Dan bit his lip, not sure if he was allowed to speak yet.

After a few seconds of silence, Phil slapped Dan’s thigh, emitting a squeak from the younger boy. “Answer me,” Phil said darkly, making Dan whine. “I-I’d be here, cuffed t-t-o the bed…” Dan breathed, and Phil smirked. “What if I invited someone over? Told them to come up to our room, I wanted to show them something?” Phil said, and Dan moaned, furrowing his eyebrows. Phil knew Dan was an exhibitionist, and he used that to his advantage as much as possible. “I’d b-be right here, tied up like the sl-slut I am,” Dan groaned, and Phil ran one hand softly down Dan’s stomach, his blunt nails scratching red lines down and making Dan’s breath hitch repeatedly. “You’d love it, wouldn’t you? Being shown off as my little whore, desperate to please me…” Phil murmured, turning away before Dan could answer, signalling that Dan was to be quiet again.

Phil went to the suitcase that was still thrown (unopened) in the corner of their room, opening it and pulling out a small plastic bag. “Brought a few souvenirs…” Phil said, opening the bag and tipping the contents onto the bed. Dan fiddled around to sit up and look at them, before whining and biting his lip, his wrists already starting to burn from where he had rubbed against the harsh leather. Phil smirked, sorting through the objects. “Now… would you rather be gagged, spanked, or… wear the ring?” Phil asked maliciously, picking up a small ball gag. Dan bit his lip, just nodding, knowing that he wasn’t to speak.

Phil raised an eyebrow, before picking up all three. “Since you teased me, made me hold off _my_ orgasm… I’ll make you hold yours,” Phil murmured, pressing a quick kiss against Dan’s lips before gagging him. “Turn over,” Phil said, and Dan looked up at his cuffed wrists, furrowing his eyebrows. Phil just sighed, pressing against Dan’s thigh hard enough to make Dan whine. “I don’t care. This is your punishment. Turn the fuck over, now,” Phil said, his voice hard (even though his face was caked with worry), and Dan complied silently, turning onto his stomach and crossing his wrists – they were already beyond rubbed raw.

Phil smirked, seeing Dan’s hips immediately press against the bed. Phil watched as Dan started to fuck against the mattress, soft moans escaping past the gag. “Little whore, you don’t even care about my pleasure, you just want to come, make a mess of yourself, don’t you?” Phil said, slapping Dan’s upper thigh harshly, making the younger boy whine and buck against the mattress. “How many do you think you need, slut?” Phil growled, running his hands up to rest on Dan’s ass. Dan whined, and let out a muffled “Twenty,” through the gag.

Phil smirked, understanding him somehow. “I think you can do more than twenty… I’ll spank you so hard you can’t sit properly for _days_ ,” Phil said, picking up the paddle he had bought and resting it against Dan’s ass. Dan whimpered, pushing his hips back against it. Phil smirked, before raising it and slamming it down quickly, making Dan’s toes curl in time with the shrill scream that escaped his throat.

Phil smiled darkly, laying the paddle down three more times in quick submission, hearing as Dan’s breath hitched and got caught in his throat. “I can’t even punish you with this, can I? You love the pain, love feeling like a whore,” Phil growled, and Dan just nodded, arching his back slightly. Phil leant down to rest against Dan’s back, his mouth next to Dan’s ear. “I’m going to make you scream, make sure that you know not to tease me again,” Phil murmured, and Dan moaned softly, before nodding.

Phil grinned, moving back to run his hands softly over Dan’s ass. “So beautiful… such a shame I have to wreck it, though,” Phil said, before laying down the paddle as hard as he could onto Dan’s ass, watching it jiggle slightly as Dan let out a scream, all previous inhibitions having seemingly disappeared. Phil bit his lip, alternating the paddle between Dan’s cheeks, watching in admiration as they bloomed a deep and burning red.

Phil had lost track of time, but only when Dan was close to sobbing did he stop. “Still good, baby?” Phil asked, and Dan nodded weakly. “Alright, turn back over, I’m not done with you yet,” Phil said, but Dan stayed as he was, face pressed into the pillow as soft crying and sniffling sounds seeped into the quiet air. After a moment, Dan turned over slowly, his breath staggering as he looked down at his stomach. Phil followed his eyes, seeing the smearing traces of cum that littered his stomach.

Phil was silent for a second, before looking at Dan. “You came?” Phil asked (though the answer was quite obvious). Dan nodded, tears falling and running down to the pillow. Phil quickly took the gag out, feeling extremely worried suddenly. “”m sorry, didn’t m-mean to, just f-felt so good, I’m sorry…” Dan rushed out, his voice completely wrecked. Phil just shook his head, feeling guilty as all hell. “No, it’s okay, baby… do you still want to play like thi-” Phil started, before Dan nodded his head quickly. “Please, wanna be good, wanna be yours, _please_ ,” Dan said, desperation clear in his voice, and Phil just nodded.

“Okay, baby, but just let me know if you want to stop,” Phil said, before putting the gag back in Dan’s mouth, trying to summon a bit of anger back, Somehow, he succeeded. “Little slut, don’t even care about _my_ pleasure, you just wanted to come. What if I just left you like this, tied up, gagged, cum-covered, and hard, and went to sleep?” Phil said, and Dan whined, digging his toes into the bed. “Gonna put the ring on, to make sure my little whore won’t come again,” Phil said, sliding the ring onto Dan’s base (making Dan moan softly at the slight friction [which earned him a reprimanding slap on the thigh]) and securing it tightly.

Phil reached over to their bedside table, pulling out the lube with a small sigh, seeing it had gone down since their last Skype session. “Can’t keep your hands off of yourself, can you?” Phil said – only just noticing how fucking _hard_ he was, before opening the container and slicking up his cock with a smirk. “Probably fucked yourself every day, don’t even need to be opened up,” Phil said, and Dan’s furrowed his eyebrows, obviously holding back a moan. Phil rested his hands on the pillow, putting them just beside Dan’s head. “Gonna take my cock, princess?” Phil murmured, before sliding into Dan with a soft groan.

“Fuck, so tight, baby, _still_ so tight. I should fuck you more often, huh?” Phil groaned, bottoming out with a smirk. “Gonna take the gag out, but you still can’t talk. Just want to hear you,” Phil said, reaching one hand around to undo the ball gag, pulling it out of Dan’s mouth before throwing it to the floor somewhere (they had to clean, anyway). “Come on, baby. I know how loud you can be. Want you to scream my name so loud the neighbours’ll hear it,” Phil said, before pulling back his hips and slamming them back against Dan forcefully.

Phil got exactly the response he wanted. Dan let out a mix of a scream and a moan, tugging on the handcuffs desperately. Phil bit his lip, starting to pound into Dan, his own moans mixing with Dan’s. “Fuck, baby, so tight around me, missed you,” Phil panted, leaning down to capture Dan’s lips with his own. Dan whined, curling his toes. “You can talk now, baby,” Phil said, as though he was doing Dan a great favour. Dan moaned loudly, digging his nails into his palms. “Fuck, Phil, fuck me so hard, please, make me feel it for _days_ ,” Dan begged, and Phil was quite happy to oblige.

Phil started to roughly fuck into Dan, abusing his hole. It took the whole bed beginning to shake before Phil quickly moved one hand down to fumble with the cock ring that was currently holding off Dan’s orgasm. “Wanna come for me? Cover us both with your sweet, hot cum? Yeah, come for me,” Phil groaned, wrapping his hand around Dan’s cock and starting to pump him furiously.

Dan’s moans increased, going higher and louder until he squeaked loudly and came all over Phil’s hand, his breathing heavy and laboured as he arched his back and squirmed around on the bed, tugging harshly on the handcuffs (his wrists were most likely bleeding by now, but he didn’t care). Phil groaned loudly as Dan clenched tightly around him, his thrusting speed increasing. “Fuck, baby so good for me, ‘m gonna come,” Phil groaned, gripping the pillow tightly.

Dan smirked, rocking his hips back to meet Phil’s thrusts, clenching tightly around him. “Fill me up, please Phil, fill me with your cum,” Dan moaned, and that was enough to send Phil flying over the edge, moaning deeply as his hips stuttered and he came hard into Dan’s ass, making Dan moan softly at the delicious feeling of Phil’s cum.

After a minute or two of soft moans and whines, Phil pulled out softly, making Dan whine minutely. “I’ll be right back, baby,” Phil said, getting up to get a washcloth (as much as he wanted to cuddle with Dan, getting dried cum off after six or seven hours is a pain). He came back with two glasses of water and a damp cloth. He uncuffed Dan, rubbing his wrists softly and making him drink the water. Phil ran the cloth over Dan’s stomach, scooping up the cum with a little smile. “I love you so much,” Phil whispered, before kissing Dan’s forehead. “D’you want a shower, or…?” Phil asked, and Dan just shook his head.

“No, wanna cuddle,” Dan said, reaching out for Phil. Phil quickly took out his lenses (he constantly needed to remind himself to do so, even after all this time) and lay down next to Dan, pulling him in for a warm and loving cuddle. “Missed you,” Dan mumbled into Phil’s chest, thumbing over Phil's nipples softly and grinning at the feeling of cold metal. Phil just grinned, his breath hitching slightly at the sensitivity (his nipples were always sensitive). “I missed you, too, baby,” he murmured, kissing wherever he could on Dan. “You’re so good for me, I love you so much,” Phil praised, and Dan just nodded sleepily, yawning softly. “Night, Phil.” Dan said, and Phil couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, knowing what Dan was waiting to hear.

“Night, Bear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this yet and it probably sucks  
> This is a complete clusterfuck I am so sorry  
> Anyway thanks for reading xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry mum


End file.
